Never lie to me again
by KathyLovettLestrange
Summary: She had always loved him. But she didn't knew that he actually had feelings for her too. Sweenett One Shot, rated M for sexual contant.


**Okay, I definitely was bored. I hope this is not too bad, I just wrote it down quickly. Howsoever, if you want to, then read, if not, then not.**

**xxx**

* * *

She had always loved him. She had loved him when he had been Benjamin Barker and she still loved him now when he was Sweeney Todd. What she didn't know was that he actually had feelings for her too.

Sweeney Todd knew exactly that he loved the baker from 186 Fleet Street, London. Her, Eleanor Lovett, better known as Nellie. He loved her and though he couldn't show her. He was afraid of love. He couldn't show Nellie his love, not after what had happened to Lucy. Of course it was hard for the barber to reject the woman he loved and longed for every day, but he needed to keep her away from him. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself, he wouldn't get his revenge and she deserved something better then a demon barber anyway.

Although she didn't know it, he was really sorry for being cruel to her. It broke his heart to hear her sobs every night because he knew that she cried because of him. She was thinking that he hated her and only loved Lucy, she was thinking that he didn't know that she loved him and that he didn't care at all about her. She was thinking that he didn't know what really had happened to Lucy. And she didn't know at all how wrong she was.

Neither the baker nor the barber believed that there was a chance for them to be together. But maybe, maybe there was.

"You lied to me." The sound of Sweeney's deep voice made Nellie jump. She had just closed her shop and was sitting now in the parlour, a glass of gin in her hand.

"Mr. T! You gave me a fright! And what are you talking about?"

Suddenly Sweeney did something very unusual. He sat down next to Nellie without a word and poured some gin into a glass for himself.

"Lucy", he finally answered her question.

Nellie tried to look innocent. She hadn't told him the whole truth about Lucy. If he had found out, this could mean the end of her life. Not that she cared, her life had no value for her anyway. The man she loved would never love her back. But she didn't knew how wrong she was.

"You knew that Lucy lived, did you?", Sweeney continued, not looking at her.

Nellie closed her eyes for a short moment, turning her head away from him. What should she answer? She had made him believe that Lucy was dead. She had known that Lucy was alive.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip at her arm, forcing her to look at Sweeney.

"Mrs. Lovett, I have seen Lucy!", he said, probably sounding more dangerous to Nellie than he intended. "Now answer me!"

With tears in her eyes and trembling voice, the baker started to speak quietly.

"Mr. Todd, I'm so sorry... I know that... that... I should have told you, but... what she is now is worse than being death! It would have hurt you more to see what she is than just thinking that she is dead! And I really... I tried to stop her! But she just... she just wouldn't listen to me and... Please forgive me..."

Nellie was interrupted when suddenly rough lips got pressed on hers. Sweeney didn't really know what he was doing there, he just had wanted Nellie to tell him what he had found out weeks ago.

"See, I won't hurt you." The barber took the razor out of his belt and put it onto the little table when he felt how Nellie stiffened. "I know exactly what happened to Lucy. I just wanted to hear it from _you_. And in case that you're going to ask – it's pretty hard to ignore you if one can't sleep or think any more because of you", Sweeney whispered into her ear.

Then he pressed his lips once more onto hers and this time, she kissed him back. Nellie wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He was suddenly kind of angry because she had managed it to make him fall for her and now he put all those feelings into the kiss. Almost automatically, his hands opened her corset.

Nellie didn't know what was going on with the barber, but she couldn't stop him doing something he maybe would regret. And she didn't want to. So she kissed him with all her passion, burying her fingers in his hair and pressing herself against his body. Sweeney lifted her up from the couch and pushed her towards her bedroom without losing the contact to her lips.

In fact, the barber had wondered from time to time how it felt like to kiss Eleanor Lovett and he had had his fantasies sometimes of course. Just like her.

He pushed the baker quite roughly onto the bed, placing himself on top of her. Nellie ripped off his shirt without hesitating, stroking with her hands over his chest longingly.

Sweeney was surprised how good her touches felt on his body and with every second, he longed even more for this woman. He ran his hands up her inner thighs, shoving up her skirts and started to move his lips down her neck. In response, he could hear her moan.

The touch of his rough hands on her legs gave Nellie a feeling as if her skin burned. She _needed_ him... Then Sweeney pulled her into a sitting position to take her dress completely off.

The sight of her almost completely naked body took the barber's breath. He had never seen so much of Nellie before and he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She had curves, but wasn't fat at all. No, she looked like a woman should look like.

Lust. What she saw flashing in his dark eyes was pure lust. He longed for her and this fact drove the baker crazy. She would give him what he needed. She would give him herself.

Again his lips met hers for another breathless kiss while her hands moved down to his trousers, feeling the bulge between his legs. The barber let out a moan when she touched it slightly. She knew that it was because of her. Finally she managed to remove his trousers completely.

Sweeney felt Nellie's hips pressing against him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Then the barber started to kiss her breasts, squeezing them slightly with his hands. He felt how she clawed her fingernails into his back, caused red marks with her scratches. He couldn't hold back another moan against Nellie's soft skin.

His hot breath on her skin, his rough hands on her breasts. Her breath went fast, she felt like Sweeney set her on fire and again moans escaped her throat.

Her moans pleased him. They showed him that she wanted more. And she should get more. The barber ran his hands down the body of the woman beneath him to remove her knickers. As he stroke over her entrance, he felt the wetness between her thighs.

Nellie's body tensed when Sweeney started to rub slightly over the most sensitive part of her body with his thumb in small circles.

"You like this, don't you?" He looked up at her and shoved two fingers at once inside her, without any warning.

Nellie threw her head back, her loud moan turned into something that was almost a scream. Yes. She _did _like it. She felt how the barber shoved his fingers back and forth inside her, enjoyed his kisses on her naked skin. Her climax would roll over her body soon, but Sweeney wouldn't let her come that soon.

Finally he removed his now wet fingers from her and stroke over her breasts, only with his fingertips. Almost _too_ softly. Then he kissed her onto her lips passionately. As much he enjoyed seeing her moaning, waiting for her climax and well knowing that he would try to hold it back as long as possible – he couldn't hold himself back for longer.

He slipped off his pants and only a few moments later, he thrust inside Nellie. She pressed herself to his body, moving her hips against him and feeling how he filled her.

Sweeney moaned into the kiss loudly and then he only heard the baker screaming his name.

The baker breathed hard as relief floated her body and replaced the tension Sweeney had caused. Almost at the same time, Sweeney collapsed on top of Nellie. Still dazed by the climax she just had had, she moved her hands to Sweeney's hair, pressing his head softly against her chest.

"My God, Mrs. Lovett...", he said breathlessly and laid down next to her.

"Mrs. Lovett, there's only one thing I want you to do in the future."

"Hm?"

"Never. Lie. To. Me. Again."


End file.
